The King and His Magi
by Amerity
Summary: Drabbles featuring the king of Sindria and the magi of the Kou Empire. Will update daily. Rating may go up/change. SINJU
1. Introduction

**Attention!**

This is going to be a series of drabbles featuring the pairing **Sinju** (Sinbad x Judal) from _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic_. It may contain a few hints of other pairings, but it is going to be mainly **Sinju**.

I'd like to say that I (obviously) don't own the series or any of the characters. All of those go to their respectful owners.

I hope you enjoy this series of drabbles and I hope to update it daily. I am going to take requests on prompts, so go ahead and leave a review if you'd like.


	2. 1 Insomnia

**1. Insomnia**

* * *

Judal has to wonder if Sinbad ever really sleeps.

I mean, it's not like he really cares, of course not. It's just that Sinbad is always working on something or another. He's busy making deals with other countries. He's busy negotiating with some evil dictator. He's being bugged by Ja'far, who can't seem to stop whining about how Sinbad isn't doing his job right. Or, if none of those resources are available, he's drowning in his paperwork.

It isn't like Judal's worried about Sinbad's wellbeing or anything. That would be completely idiotic.

He just wonders when he makes time for his idiotic self to get some rest.

So when Judal stalks into Sinbad's office, even he is a little surprised at what he sees.

Sinbad.

Sleeping.

Probably on accident.

Seeing as his head is on the desk.

Sinbad looks a lot more innocent when he's sleeping, Judal realizes.

The gentle movement of Sinbad's shoulders going up and down is almost hypnotic, and Judal grins, thinking that he's lucky to witness a scene such as this.

He wishes he could capture the moment forever, the moment of Sinbad's guard being down.

But watching is just as good.


	3. 2 Jewelry

**2. Jewelry**

* * *

Judal is a bastard. That's not an opinion. That's a statement. You know it, I know it - it is a universal truth that does, _indeed_, unite us all.

But why is Judal a bastard? There are too many reasons to count, and I'm not about to go into them. It's just that there's one little seemingly insignificant reason that really does annoy me to no end.

Let's paint the scene. I'm doing paperwork. In comes Judal, wanting sex yet again. I grant his wishes. Judal leaves, satisfied. End of the story, no?

Sure. But each time he leaves, so does a piece of jewelry.

The first time it happened, I just assumed I'd misplaced the silver necklace. It wasn't a rare occurrence, and Ja'far scowled when I told him, but thankfully didn't press any further.

When it kept happening, I was able to narrow it down to the little _snake_ that apparently has sticky fingers.

Sure enough, after he's stolen a piece of jewelry, he comes over to taunt me, or one of my friends.

And he's wearing it.

It's almost like he _wants_ me to kill him.

But I do have to admit, it's not like the jewelry looks bad on him. In fact, all the trinkets he steals look quite good on him. Great, even. Admittedly, the man does have good taste.

All in all, it's annoying. And it happens a lot.

But I'm not about to stop him from coming over.

Losing a few gems in exchange for sex with him?

It's worth it.


	4. 3 Lost

**3. Lost**

* * *

****Judal likes to pretend that he has it all together.

Judal likes to pretend that he's completely fine with how his life is, with the shitty cards that he has been dealt.

Judal likes to pretend that seeing Sinbad laughing and smiling with Ja'far doesn't kill him inside.

Judal likes to pretend that he's some sort of psychopath who only cares about violence and murder and war.

Not to say he doesn't enjoy all of that. In fact, maybe to an extent, he does care about that. It's fun.

But it isn't Sinbad.

It isn't the way Sinbad manages to be so rough in bed and yet whisper the most gentle things in his ear. It isn't the way Sinbad doesn't kick him out when Judal tells him about his circumstances, but feels sadness for him. It isn't the way Sinbad has such a friendly and approachable exterior, yet is so deadly and lethal in combat.

There's a difference. A huge one that he isn't willing to admit he notices.

So he'll continue to pretend. To pretend that he is absolutely perfect and wonderful and satisfied with the way things are.

But inside of himself?

He's lost.


	5. 4 Mine

**4. Mine**

* * *

Kougyoku is always asking questions about Sinbad, and quite frankly, Judal doesn't think it's any of her business.

Apparently Sinbad flirted with her once or twice, and now she has this crazy idea that she has a chance with him.

Now all she talks to him about is what Sinbad did today, what Sinbad said, how Sinbad's doing.

One day, Judal gives in.

"You really wanna know?"

The look of surprise on Kougyoku is unmasked. She was used to him ignoring those questions or simply glaring at her when she asked them. Eagerly, she nods.

"Sinbad told me he hates you and hopes you die because you're an ugly little witch."

Kougyoku looks a little hurt at first, but then pouts and sends him the best glare she can.

"Stop teasing me, Judal."

With that, Kougyoku simply walks away.

Judal can't help but snicker at that.

Well, it's a good thing she walked away.

Sinbad, of course, said no such thing.

But if a small part of her thinks it might be true, he'll keep saying it.

He's willing to destroy all other competition.

Because Sinbad is his.

_All __**mine**__._


	6. 5 Snow

**Snow**

* * *

Sinbad has only seen snow twice in his lifetime.

Well, make that three as of now.

The thing is, in his kingdom of Sindria, there is no such thing as snow. It's always hot and humid, unbearably so. Snow is a rarity that he has come to appreciate, something nice about traveling so far north. It's damp and cold, but it coats the land with pure white and, he has to admit, it's pretty.

Sinbad couldn't help but wonder if Judal had ever seen snow.

Judal had never been allowed to go past certain areas, due to the Kou Empire or Al-Sarmen's influence. Since he lived in the east, it was possible that he had seen snow. But seeing Judal's reaction to it today, he's absolutely sure he never has.

Judal was frozen solid, not moving a single muscle. His face was one of awe and childish wonder, looking high up into the sky as the snowflakes hit his cheeks. Sinbad can't help but let out an appreciative laugh at Judal's response.

"I..." Judal swallows. "What's this stuff?"

"Snow."

"I've never seen it before," Something in Judal shifts, distrust marking his features. "Will it hurt me?"

"It's just frozen rain, Judal."

"It's cold." Judal isn't dressed for this sort of weather, what with his midriff showing and his feet bare. It shows in the small shudders that wrack his body. Sinbad pulls Judal back into an embrace, wrapping his arms around his chest to share his warmth with the shivering boy.

"In your nineteen years you've never seen snow?"

"I guess there are a lot of things I haven't seen. But now that you're my king, and I'm your magi..." The smile that graces Judal's face is one of obvious mischief.

"There's a lot of things you can show me - and all the time in the world."


	7. 6 Witness

**6. Witness**

* * *

A normal jail holds bad apples that committed some atrocity and got themselves locked up for good. It's a place of confinement, where you're kept in one single cell and only let out for instances of food or some other necessary activity. It has many rules and regulations that are upheld and kept, and its inhabitants are treated like the criminals they are-at least in the Kou Empire they are.

The first time he had disobeyed his "master", he was given a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. The bruises and cuts he suffered have left scars, permanent reminders of that moment. In an "apology", he had brought Judal to his quarters and presented him with "gifts"-golden braces, he'd called them.

Judal was only six when they were placed on him. He knows better now. He knows that they're shackles, handcuffs. Does that mean that he's also a prisoner? That he's done something terribly wrong? It's not like he lives in one of those jail cells, but he feels so trapped. He supposes all of those times he murdered and killed were wrong, but he was only trying to follow his orders like a good boy does. To think he spent all of that time trying to make his master proud, only to become a monster.

He hates when people look at them. He can't help but wonder if they see something beautiful, a priceless piece of jewelry that would be worth something on the market. He envies that they can see that. Whenever Judal looks at them (and he always tries not to), he feels sick inside. It's a reminder. A constant reminder that he is a tool, a toy, and there is nothing he can do to change it.

When Sinbad so much as glances at them, he _loses_ it. Screaming at him, cursing, rambling about how Sinbad has no right to judge him - even though Sinbad wasn't. Sinbad feels nothing but pity for Judal. He knows that Judal would hate that, resent that - but that's how Sinbad feels. Sinbad cannot end Judal's suffering. Sinbad cannot even try to make it a little less hard on him. Such is the burden of being the king of Sindria.

No, Sinbad can do nothing to help Judal.

Nothing.

He can only witness.


	8. 7 Lock

Ah, yes. Remember when I promised this would be a daily update? Right. Something personal got in the way and prevented me from upholding that promise - but now that I'm back, I hope to fulfill it. Please, bear with me. I'm sorry if these deteriorate in quality. Fly on, Sinju fans.

**Lock**

* * *

There's a lock somewhere on that boy, and though it's intangible, it's so very obvious and present to the king.

Not a literal lock, of course, but an invisible barricade, a shield protected with multiple bolts and chains that hides the _truth_ of him. The magi would deny this - he thinks of himself as an open book, acting irrationally on his emotions and thoughts, not caring who gets caught up in the deadly crossfire.

But he knows it's there. He knows it's there because he sees the same lock, the same protective mask over himself each time he looks in the mirror. It hides the depravity and entropy hidden beneath it, away from the prying eyes of the public.

Each time his fingers caress the magi's face, he sees it. Every time he's screaming and demanding for him to be made the kings magi, he catches a better glimpse of it. The moments when Judal's sneering, when he's giggling with that cruel, childish glee, he sees that well-crafted lock and all of the cracks and fractures in its very structure.

And he must wonder, really, he must.

When Judal's underneath him, writhing in pleasure, does he see the mask? When he's complaining and chattering endlessly to the king, does he also see the destruction beneath all of the power? When he's _making Sinbad's life a living hell,_ does he see the madness slowly seeping in?

Well, underneath those pretty little locks and bolts, there's a childish boy screaming and begging for attention, warmth, and love. No one ever answers his pleas, not Sinbad, not Al-Sarmen, not the Kou Empire, most certainly not his _dead and rotting_ parents. He wants affection. He wants to be _wanted_, and he's so very tired of _wanting_.

And sometimes, when he sees that brief, faltering glance in the young magi's eyes, he thinks that he can see it in _him_, too.


	9. 8 Jealousy

I'd like to say a little thank you to Ankoku No Ojou-sama for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm really appreciative that you take the time out of your day each time to write one. Thank you so much!

**Jealousy**

* * *

"I hate that stupid guy," Judal complains with a pout, stretching his lithe frame out on the king's large bed. "Why do you like him so much?"

"There's nothing wrong with Ja'far," Sinbad says for the thousandth time, doing his best to ignore the magi. "And why do you hate him so much?"

No answer comes from the magi, and the sounds of rustling fabric are evident to the king, though he continues to pay it no heed. It's not all that easy to do once the boy comes behind you and wraps his arms around your neck, forcing your attention to be directed onto him.

"Because," Judal pauses, as if there's something else he wants to say, but nothing comes. "Just because."

Was that the best he could do? Sinbad rolled his eyes and pushed the finished stack of paperwork to the side, pulling down the next. Honestly, it'd be a miracle of the gods if he actually got this done in time to avoid Ja'fars harsh tongue.

"That's not good enough, Judal."

The low hiss that the magi makes is enough to show that he didn't appreciate that little comment, and his arms stiffen slightly around his neck.

"You're mine," He finally gets out, grip almost becoming possessive. "And not some stupid little assistants or advisors, whatever you call him."

Ah, at least he was being honest now. Sinbad let out a soft sigh, a bit too used to the raven's antics by now.

"Wishing again, I see."


End file.
